I Waited For You
by my.ship.won't.sink
Summary: He saw her and immediately, he became infatuated. She ran away. But he ran after her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which is based on true events about what happened to one of my cousins. She just got married and once I found out the story of her and her husband I thought of writing a fanfic based on that. I hope you enjoy!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Austin's POV:

"Austin, sweetie, wake up! You'll be late for school!" my mother called from down the stairs.

I groaned loudly, snuggling deeper into the covers. Summer was over, and it was the first day of my senior year at my school for grades six through twelve. "Come on honey! I made pancakes!" my mother tempted.

With that, my eyes shot open and I was down the stairs within seconds. I took in a good whiff of the kitchen as I walked in, practically drooling on the way to the table. Once I sat down, my mom placed a heaping stack of pancakes in front of me. I grinned from ear to ear as I drizzled a load of maple syrup onto the stack. I licked my lips and dug into my food. "Tanks mahm,"I said, my mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," my mom scolded, and I smiled sheepishly in reply.

Looking up at the clock I realized I would be late if I didn't hurry up. I shoved the remaining pancakes into my mouth then rushed up the stairs to change.

I made it back down the stairs ready to leave in record time. I kissed my mom on the cheek, shouting a quick 'bye' over my shoulder before slamming the door shut.

When I got outside, I opened the door to my car, a red 1895 Lamborghini Countach 5000 QV, and drove off to school.

The school day was basically the same start of the school year routine. New schedule, new locker, new teachers, all to be expected. After the school day ended, I spent some time watching students exit the building while leaning against my car.

The school seemed to be almost emptied out, because most of the students seemed to have left. I was about to leave when I caught a glimpse of a girl. She looked younger than me, but something about her interested me, to say the least. Needless to say, I spent the next five minutes or so probably looking like a total idiot ogling over a girl I didn't even know. Soon enough, I snapped out of my daydream to find that I was already right in front of her. Great, I thought sarcastically. Well, at least she hasn't noticed me yet, I thought more optimistically.

She seemed so absorbed in a notebook she was writing in, glancing over at her phone every once in a while. I took a seat next to her, trying to think of the least awkward way to introduce myself. I mean I couldn't have just been like, hey, I was watching you from a distance for a while but I didn't seem to catch your name, because that would have been awkward.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of a voice saying, "Ummm... Who are you?"

Instantly, I blushed and scratched the back of my neck like I do in all embarrassing situations. I chuckled awkwardly. "Austin. Austin Moon. And you are?" I introduced myself, trying to sound confident.

"Um, Ally Dawson," she replied timidly.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady," I told her, a lopsided grin making an appearance on my face.

She looked down, her cheeks bright red, but still managed to mumble a quick thanks which was almost inaudible. "It's true," I muttered back before trying to spark a conversation. "So, um, you go to Marino, yeah?"

"Yeah, actually,"

"Oh, then why didn't I see you around today?"

"Well, for starters, this place is huge! There's at least a thousand students. And I don't really even know you, for all I know, you don't even go to this school and you're just a stalker ready to kidnap me," Ally rambled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm actually a twelfth grader here, and I've been going here since sixth grade so I should have seen you at least once over the years!" I exclaimed, knowing that if I had ever seen her before I definitely would have remembered.

"Unlike you, I just started going here today," she informed me, checking her phone again.

"Oh, a new kid! Cool! Before I say anything else, I would just like to welcome you to Marino and I hope you enjoy it here as much as I always have," I told her sincerely, "and you should totally join me and some of my buddies at lunch! You'll love 'em!"

She laughed awkwardly and said, "Jeez. That had to be scripted, cause that sounds like something a teacher or something would tell me. I would love to, but I'm not just 'a new kid', I'm in sixth grade. So I don't really think that it's possible to sit with you guys."

Oops. Awkward. That meant we were like six years apart in age. I decided to bring up one of my favorite topics, even though it was completely irrelevant. "So anyway, are you into music?"

"Yeah! I love music!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, the awkwardness vanishing within seconds.

"Awesome! So do I! So what's your favorite song?"

"Are you kidding me? That's like having to pick your favorite child! If I had to choose my favorite right now, I'd have to pick Fixin' by Walk the Moon. (A/N: I would have put an R5 song there because let's face it, they are perfection, but it'd be weird trying to explain how Austin looks like Ross, but isn't. And plus Walk the Moon is the bomb dot com) I've been playing that nonstop recently," she explained.

I nodded in agreement "That's exactly how I feel! I mean, how am I supposed to pick just one? There are way to many good ones! I love that song too! Walk the Moon is definitely one of my favorite bands! But right now I'm loving Sleeping With a Friend by Neon Trees." (A/N: *cough* rydellington *cough* ;) Neon Trees is one of my other favorite non-R5 bands. And by the way I don't like these bands just because R5 do. For the record, I did like them before I knew R5 did. So yeah...)

"That's a really good song! I love Neon Trees!"

We ended up listening to songs on my iPhone, and aparently we had a similar music preference.

"So what's in that notebook of yours? It doesn't seem like homework or anything," I asked Ally once a song finished, genuinely curious.

"Um... Well actually nit's my - " she got cut off by a loud HONK! Making Ally and I almost bump heads because we both had one of my earbuds in. I looked up to see a red truck, and I noticed Ally gathering all of her things.

"Sorry, Austin, that's my dad. It was nice meeting you! See you around I guess!" She told me, running off to get into the truck.

"Yeah, bye Ally!" I called, waving in the direction of the car. I gathered up my stuff too and started walking in the direction of my car.

When I got through the door, I was immediately bombarded with a load of questions from my mother,"Where were you? School ended four hours ago! Did you get a detention? Austin Monica Moon! It's the first day of school! You should not be getting a detention! Especially not on the first day of school!"

I decided to interrupt her seeing that she was not very close to the truth. "Relax, mom! I did not get a detention, and I'm not planning to. I was just at school, hanging out with a... friend," I ended hesitantly, not really knowing what to label Ally.

"We'll, okay... But make sure next time you remember to call me next time you're coming home late," she said, hesitantly.

"Okay, mom. I know, now I gotta get started on my homework," I said, pointing to the stairs, giving her a peck on the cheek before going up.

I got out my homework, basic first day type homework. Mostly stuff about me so teachers could get to know me better. Knowing they were rather easy assignments, i kept thinking about what had been on my mind since I first laid eyes on her. Her brown, curly hair. Beautiful chocolate eyes. Cute laugh. Love for music. Jeez, I sound like a girl, I said to myself realizing how I had been describing her.

Keep in mind I was not a very good multitasker, so I ended up writing me 'all about me' all about her. Oops. Now I really do sound like a girl, I thought, knowing my thoughts were clouded by her. I shook my head, letting out a small laugh while starting to erase all of my 'work' from the page.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Okay. That's it for now. But just saying, the only facts from this story that are the same with what actually happened was the grades they were both in (yeah, a six year difference. That's the same age difference between me and Ross so ;) ) and also the fact that when my cousin's husband first saw/met her he was immediately attracted to her. I don't know why I feel obliged to tell you this, but I am so... I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are fun to read/really good if they include feedback or constructive criticism. Also, follows and favorites are cool. ;) just throwing that out there. Next time there's gonna be some of Ally's POV so look out for that!


End file.
